tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetta Windstar
Willingly Shared Info Lesse...I'm a big Knight Rider and Stargate fan, but I'm also a fan of Transformers. I'm a huge fan of KITT and RP Transformer versions of KITT and KARR on SD. Favorite canon TF characters are Brig.General Will Lennox, Ratchet, and Blackout. People seem to think I'm really good at RPing Ratchet, and he's a pretty natural character for me to portray, so I'm glad people seem to like how I RP him EVEN THOUGH I have only very basic medical knowledge IRL oO. I am a fairly active member on the Stargate the Next Generation RP (http://sgtng.ipbfree.com/index.php). I have been RPing for a little over 7 years, and am an avid writer. My skills are slowly growing in graphic-making, particularly sig-making and the occasional photomanipulations. I love writing, but don't have a lot of time for it because I'm a college student, and spend most of the time I do have on SD. RL wise, I'm a college student at University of Alaska, Anchorage, and am attempting to get a Bachelor's Degree in Aviation Management. Sadly, the BA is becoming the 'new diploma', so I may be seeking at least a minor in something like English as well. I have some martial arts knowledge, having taken Kenpo Karate and reached Green Belt by my Freshman year of college. On the sidelines, I'm a student helicopter pilot, all though I have temporarily stopped for a while and have been flying much less, being in need of a lot of soul searching. I'm a bit uncertain of my future due to personal struggles these days and hell I went through with an ex, but time will tell. I've got a few career paths I could take some day. Either if I'm lucky I'll end up being a helicopter pilot when the opportunities present themselves, OR, I'll be a technical writer of some kind for the aviation industry, or perhaps a screen writer/editor... or something! I love writing, for reals. I'm just glad that my GPA is going up, and that I no longer have Anemia. I really don't want to get it again x_X. My character dialog colors Blackout = "Slate gray" #666699 Catalyst = "Copper" #CC9966 Cira Landers = "Violet" #6600CC Chunder = "Light Cyan4" #717D7D Goliath = "Maroon" #800000 G8155 Interceptor = "Aquamarine/cyan" #00FFFF Jade Bolton = "Seagreen" #336666 Joanne Rhodes = "Dull pink" #663366 KARR = "Black (bold)" #000000 or gradient of #EEEE00 to #000000 KITT = "Burnt red" #CC0000 or gradient of #CC0000 to #000000 Kristine Drake = "Light steel blue" #99CCFF Ratchet = "Sign yellow" #EEEE00 Richard Magnus = "Orange" #FF6600 Surge = "Sky Blue" #41627E Twister = "Steelblue 3" #4682B4 Tarnish = "Olive green" #335500 William Lennox = "Blue" #0000FF Humor ++Points to the section below++ And she wonders why we say she's the Ratchet of the damned RP group! Look! She's the sensable one, 'nough said! What they do on the site I am one of the site moderators. I mainly help manage profiles and their custom statuses, and make signatures. I also help contribute to layout designs when I have the time. Leadership wise, I simply try to just help keep the environment at ease should things get tense and I know what's going on- a mediator of sorts. The main reason I see my status this way is because I often seem to end up being the neutral party giving advice or my opinion to either side of the debators. I'm one of those members that are online on a daily basis, so if anyone needs my help or has questions about my characters or things on the site, I try to make myself readily available. I like being able to help whereever possible! Category:Members